


Reaching for the Sky

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Figure Skating RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, International Fanworks Day 2015, Performances, Romance, Watching, and Steve doesn't get it, bless him, but he goes with it, fangirling, figure skating, ice dance, over and over and over, she's a big fan, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a huge ice dance fan. Steve doesn’t get it. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Captain America_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

Rogers doesn’t understand the Meryl Davis/Charlie White, Tessa Virtue/Scott Moir craze. The fanart, dressing up as D/W’s Giselle and V/M’s Carmen, watching 25 consecutive times their Sochi medal-winning ice dance free programs. 

Maybe it is okay. Looking away from Meryl and Charlie, flying across the ice as their _Scheherazade_ music intensifies, Steve sees a smile on Natasha’s face, real, open, reaching her sparkling eyes (usually dimmed by shadows). Carefully, he brushes a kiss against her brow. Something in him flutters as Nat snuggles closer into his side with a sigh. 

Steve thinks he just won his own Olympic gold medal. 

THE END


End file.
